


Keelah Se'lai

by Ahrk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blood, Dominance, F/M, Humor, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrk/pseuds/Ahrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know when Shepard's gettin' it good? She starts swearing like a quarian. Set during ME2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keelah Se'lai

**Author's Note:**

> Mass_kink is an amazing site. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. Some of those ideas are just so wrong, they are just so right.
> 
> Anyway, my attempt at a masskink meme fill.
> 
> Big warning here: while it does have the original request, it does have a rather big dominance play going on.

\-----------------

Garrus hummed a bit as his talons strolled across the console, calibrating the weapons he had fondly spent too many hours on, once again.

After their spectacular display against that damned Collector ship that had followed his dear Commander for two long years, and the subsequent crash thereafter, the cannons once again had to be realigned and calibrated as if they were newly installed. He hummed a few more notes of the song from all those nights ago, a small turian smile flexing his mandibles.

The night before the relay had been slow, comforting. A small calm before the storm raged. A gentle touch, light almost feathery whispers of skin against skin, softly playing music their only backdrop besides the calming view of the stars above them; more of just being with one another in those scant few hours before they might lose it all. But they were past that. They had come out alive -- all of them in fact, a feat he would not have believed, had it not been _her_ leading them -- and now things were settling back into normalcy, winding down the adrenaline rushes and calming the frayed nerves.

He smiled at their last month together. After making it safely back to Omega space and actively working on repairs of the ship, all their downtime had been spent in her quarters -- how her room didn't get damaged during the attack, he could only wonder. They hadn't moved much beyond being gentle; wounds were still healing and even the emotion that they felt between them for making it out alive from all _that_ had definitely cowed them, at least for a while. He found himself falling asleep with her in his arms, still joined in their post-coital bliss. Waking up with her soft, warm breath against his neck was sheer delight.

He had remained laying beneath her whenever they actually coupled; his size and strength would have been too much, he was sure. She certainly seemed to enjoy it immensely. She would rock and moan and beg and simply slide a little further down on him and when she would reach the point where her apex was _almost on his plates_... he felt himself stir just thinking about it. That face she made when she achieved her climax would stay in his mind always, until his final days. The gentle sighs and whimpers as she rode him even through her shuddering finish just to feel him expand in her and finish inside...

 _Oh, she had ruined him from turians forever. That damnedable Jane Shepard._ Garrus flexed his mandibles in a smile as he rolled that last sentence through his head. If this was to be his fate, he wouldn't have it any other way.

\-----------------

God _damn_ , she was horny. Commander Jane Shepard paced in her room. She had completed her rounds earlier, the repairs going smoothly and without problems. It seemed the funding from Cerberus extended just enough to make sure the Normandy remained in good condition. Either that, or The Illusive Man hadn't taken the steps to completely shut down her cash flow yet. Her anger at his arguments inside the Collector base where he referred to her as an 'investment', and later on, when he snidely remarked that 'he knew she would choke on the tough decisions' upon her choice of destroying the horrid base, had only added to her need to either punch something, or rip the armor off her turian lover and have her wicked way with him.

Garrus was still finishing up his calibrations for the day, and would be done soon. She was both excited for when he would finish, and also dreading it.

It wasn't that she didn't love him; banish that thought from beyond even where the Reapers were hiding. He was an incredibly giving lover and always had her interests in mind, no matter what. He cared for her and made sure she was satisfied before he even thought about finding his own pleasure and release. Shepard had slept better than ever with him holding her in his arms every night; her nightmares of her childhood alone on Earth, the screams and yells of soldiers as they disappeared beneath the ground into the mouths of the threshers, and even the hellish visions of an entire dying race from the beacon seemed to quiet whenever Garrus was near.

She owed him her life, and much, much more.

But Jesus _Christ_ , she wasn't made of glass.

She knew he was holding back, for fear of hurting her. He never gripped her when she would sink down onto his engorged length, never touched her with his talons. She would always watch his hands flex into the sheets as she lifted herself up and down, see his talons catch the fabric and tear when she gave a particularly hard thrust down onto him.

Some part of her wanted that. Wanted to be handled rough, to be taken and used, in the literal sense. And who better than the tough plated exC-Sec sniper who came from an entire species of apex predators? Hell, the man had taken a _missile_ to the face and still waved it off like it was an everyday occurrence. _Seriously though_ , she thought wryly, _it's happened too much to all the members of this ship._

But still, Garrus wouldn't give in to that part of himself she knew he was holding away from her. It wasn't that she couldn't or didn't enjoy their time together. Anything Garrus gave was a thousand times better than she had gotten from Kaidan. But just once, okay maybe a _lot_ more than once, she just wish he would treat her like the tough, commanding soldier she was. Like his equal. _Like that turian recon scout_ , she grumbled in her head. _He doesn't treat me like a turian._ She knew it was logical that he wouldn't, but the hidden masochist inside her had steadily been gaining ground.

There had to be something she could do to drive him to that extent. To get him completely riled up, so hard and so past the limit that he wouldn't be gentle. She didn't want gentle; she wanted rough, turian plating scratching along her skin as talons sunk into her flesh and that length pushed all the way inside her.

She thought back to their discussion that had brought them together in the sense. The story of his bout with the recon scout, the nine rounds of sparring, and the tiebreaker that had continued later on in the female's quarters. Shepard growled lowly at the thought of anyone other than herself touching her turian sniper. She was his, and no one else could lay claim on him while she was alive. _Hell, I took down a rogue Spectre, a Reaper, I even fuckin' died, and still can wipe the floor with anyone who dares to come near my man._

She stopped pacing, and blinked at that thought. Some small part of the back of her mind was shocked slightly at the intensity of her possessiveness of an alien, a turian no less, but the larger part of her mind was grasping at a line of thought that ran parallel to her current one. If she were this possessive of him, _was he just as possessive of her?_

A very wicked, heated grin came across her face, her red cybernetics almost shining gleefully from underneath her cheeks. She flared up her omnitool, and opened a private comm channel.

"It's me. I need you to come up to my quarters. There's an important issue I need to discuss with you." She heard the confirmation back, and cut the communication, the grin only widening. What she was planning was dangerous, but also the only way to achieve what she wanted. She was sure of it.

\-----------------

Garrus tapped the last key on the keyboard, the calibration saving and giving a final beep of recognition before the console flashed and powered down. He stretched his arms out, giving a tired sigh. Working his neck back and forth and groaning quietly at the pleasing cracks that resounded, he turned and stepped through the doors as they whooshed open. He made his way past the cryogenic pods and down the few stairs, a three-fingered hand running along his fringe. Gardner shot him a salute which he nodded to, and he continued his tired gait towards the elevator.

He was looking forward to simply curling up with Shepard and sleeping soundly when the elevator door opened before he reached it, and Thane took a step out. The assassin caught his glance, and something in those dark eyes had him slowing a bit. He stared at Thane as he himself slowed, and the drell continued to hold his eyes as he continued on towards Life Support. Stopping completely before the open doors of the elevator, he watched the leather-covered back as the arid room of the ship welcomed the drell, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

Was it just his imagination, or did Thane seem... strangely amused? Prideful? He couldn't tell for sure from what had passed on the drell's face. His mandibles clicked against his jaw as he gave a frustrated shake of his head; he'd figure it out later. He needed to feel Shepard's soft skin against his own and relax.

Stepping into the elevator, he made small note of the smell that lingered. Leather, with a hint of gun ammo and that strange, spicy way a biotic tinted the air. He mildly wrinkled his nose, not sure when he began to notice the smell that lingered around all biotics. He pushed the button for Shepard's quarters and thought back to when he first noticed it. It hadn't been when he first joined the Cerberus vessel, and Miranda and Jacob were the only biotics. He hadn't even smelled it on Liara or Wrex or even Kaidan back on the first Normandy. No, he first noticed it in Purgatory, he realized. With Jack. That raw energy smell that permeated on their skin. It had happened again when meeting Samara. Those two were biotic powerhouses, and gave off the smell in waves; he had adapted over the months on the new Normandy, and could sense it on the lesser biotics now too, though only slightly.

The elevator finished its climb and he stepped out through the doors and then past the second set that had been coded to open automatically for him. He was a bit surprised when Shepard had done that for him, but also filled with pride that she had solidified their relationship in such a way that he was free to come in as he pleased. Not that he left her quarters for very long to spend time in the main battery other than to calibrate. In a way, her home had become his home; their first step to becoming something more. It was almost like a sacred part of the ship that no one else was welcomed to. Just Garrus and Shepard.

Which was why, as he finally made it through the doors and into the view of the model ships and the soft blue light of the fish tank, and he took a deep calming inhale to smell her scent once again, he froze.

The air stopped in his lungs, holding as his brain tried to comprehend what he was smelling.

Leather, gun ammo, biotic...? _What the hell?_

He almost didn't see her perched on the edge of the bed, a datapad in her hand. She hadn't looked up when he entered, and seemed not to notice him in his statuesque state at the top of her stairs. Garrus glanced around, still not quite believing. Maybe the smell followed him out from the elevator?

It was then he noticed the two wine glasses perched on the low table next to the couches, and red began to crowd around the edges of his vision, slow and hot.

"Shepard," he growled low. He felt more than saw the shiver that went through her, and as she finally lifted her gaze to his, he saw the same look in her eyes that had been in Thane's.

 _What the fuck happened here?_ a very angry voice yelled in his brain.

"Yes, Garrus?" she asked quietly. She blinked once, and the hidden amusement/pride from before stayed in her gaze. "Need me for something?"

Any other time, he might chuckle at her using his own words back at him, but now it was almost like a slap to the face. She was peering up at him, but almost with an air of indifference. That alongside the already growing amusement he saw in her eyes only seemed to fuel the inner rage building inside him. What was she hiding? What did those two _do?_

"Was there anyone else up here?" he toned, still in that low octave range. Any other time that deep flanging voice that low would be filled with lust and longing, but now it was merely cold and piercing.

Again, a shiver passed through her body. The spike of her pheromones caused his rage to suddenly burn bright. That lingering smell of the assassin had been covering her musk. There had been musk in the room from last night, from them both, but this was a new, fresh scent. It wasn't strong, like after a coupling. But it was enough to get his blood boiling, the red around his vision starting to close in around her face.

"No, Garrus. What do you mean by that?" She tossed the datapad over on her desk and stood up, slowly stepping towards him. As she got closer, Garrus started to growl continuously, a low vibrating tone that spread through his body and seemed to resonate through the room.

As she stopped within a foot of him, at the bottom of the stairs, he dared to take another scent inhale through his nose.

And promptly exploded.

\-----------------

He was a blur, moving entirely too fast that she didn't even have time to react. He had closed his strong grip around both her shoulders and _lifted_ her clear of the stairs and _thrown_ her towards the bathroom. The door slid open before she would have collided with it, her journey extending a bit farther as she promptly met the tiled wall with her back. The wind was knocked out of her, and even before she took a shuddering breath, he was on her, in her face, his talons sinking into her shoulders, nearly breaking skin.

"Why?" he growled vehemently, her gasp only tightening his grip. "Why is his _stench_ on you?" he raged.

For a brief moment, she feared he was going to maim her, to strike her. That small part of her mind told her promptly that she deserved it for pushing him this far, for working on his darker side this way, but she had to. The part of Garrus that treated her gently and lovingly was overriding what he was; a tough, no-holds-barred ruthlessly virtuous man who would walk into hell with his head held high, as long as he was taking as many with him as he could. The tenderness he showed her only furthered her belief that if they were going to continue on, if they were going to survive or have any chance against the Reapers, he would need to lose that comforting edge he had built after she had returned. The man he had become on Omega was exactly what the galaxy had needed. The betrayal Sidonis had inflicted upon him had matured him, grown him in a way that following Shepard never would have.

And really, her inner masochist was singing. His claws had dug in slightly, blood starting to flow down her shoulders in small drips. She made no whimpers, and shed no tears. She had to push further.

"What are you talking about, Garrus? Whose stench?"

Oh she was going to get reamed, she knew it. Whether by his thick turian cock, or by his rage, she didn't know. She felt his gaze burn into her eyes, but she held strong, believing that she still had more ground to cover. "Oh, if you mean Krios, then yes, I'm pretty sure he was up here." She continued calmly as Garrus' form began to positively vibrate with anger. "We simply 'talked', is all. He has a new nickname for me, it seems."

Staring almost defiantly up at his face, watching his mandibles clench closer and tighter, she whispered the last few words.

"He called me 'siha'."

\-----------------

Garrus saw absolute red.

He had been around long enough on the Citadel to understand that word. From the old religions of the drell from their original homeworld. If he weren't so worked up, he would have wholeheartily agreed with Krios that Shepard was indeed one of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu, fierce in her wrath against her enemies and a tenacious protector, in the face of all the adversity that was sent against her. If he weren't so keen on showing the woman who she rightfully belongs to.

He flexed his talons, watching her wince as he removed his claws from her flesh. His inner predator crooned with need as he hooked a claw into her colonial brown shirt near her collar, effectively slicing the fabric down the middle and exposing her chest. He had cut clear through the bra, which hung loosely on either side of her breasts. His other hand had sliced a talon across her hips, thighs and crotch, the pants and panties falling away to reveal pliant, flushed skin. Her hand reached up for his face but he smacked it away, intent on finishing what he had thrown her in here for.

\-----------------

She hadn't moved, simply allowing him to derobe her quite quickly and cleanly. No small remorse was given to those horrid colonist clothes.

She could feel her wetness beginning to spread down the inside of her thighs. Dear god, this was such a turn-on. She tried to extend a hand to his scarred mandible, to caress and just feel him, feel the electric way he seem to vibrate, but he promptly slashed at her hand more than smacked, light red trails from his claws raising welts on the back of her hand. She hissed quietly, and that caused a very evil snide grin to appear on his face, before he suddenly pushed the sensor for the shower and stepped back to let the ice cold water beat down upon her.

\-----------------

She shrieked and tried to escape the chilled downpour, but he shoved a hand on her collarbone, holding her in place. Shepard began to shiver, and he noted with rage-filled lust that her nipples pebbled hard so quickly.

Bringing his hand down from her upper chest, he circled her left nipple with a talon, hearing her shuddering gasp as the heat from his hand countered the biting cold. Taking the very tip between two sharp talons, he pulled with mild force, her whimper only adding fire to his veins. He glanced up, noting her eyes had closed, simply surrendering herself to letting him do as he wanted.

Oh, that wouldn't be enough. She wouldn't surrender. He would _break_ her. Show her just what she had awoken within him. Make her regret it. She would never look at another male ever.

He bumped his fist against the sensor again, shutting off the water. She sighed in quiet relief, and he snarled. He grabbed her around her throat and dragged her out into the main room once more, her hands grasping at his as she struggled to maintain breath beneath his grip.

He thrust her against the blue glowing glass, hearing her lungs collapse with the force.

"You are not going to escape this unharmed," he spoke slowly and quietly, "and I will not be gentle. When I'm done ravaging your weak body for my own-" at this he smelled a strong spike in her musk and simply grinned, bearing sharp teeth "-you won't be able to even glance at another male without feeling my cock inside you, ripping you apart." She gurgled a moan in his chokehold, and he quirked his head. Human females were quite confusing, he mused. He was threatening to ruin her, and she was getting off on it.

_So be it. If that's what it takes, if that's what she wants, so be it._

He threw her towards the bed, watching her stagger and gasp before landing hard on her knees at the edge of the bed. Two strong strides and he was upon her.

\-----------------

Oh god, what had she gotten herself into? _Holy shit._

Garrus was scaring the shit out of her. The raw cold from her dousing in the bathroom held nothing compared to the chill in his eyes as he talked and moved. Like a damn predator stalking its prey.

Why in the seven hells was she so completely turned on? Her cunt pulsed with need, imagining his thick blue length stretching it to the limit.

She could feel his heat behind her as she struggled to stand, her fight or flight instincts set fully to _run the fuck away_ even though she wanted this so bad. That only seemed to spur him on, his strong grip going around her arms and wrenching them behind her back, shoving her forward face first into the bed, her knees still painfully digging into the floor. She cried out in pain as he forced her arms up higher near her shoulderblades, his hands flexing as he switched hands and effectively trapped her limbs with only one hand.

His other hand roamed her body, scratching and nicking along sensitive areas. Her hips, her breasts, her thighs, her back; nothing was safe from red angry welts. She whimpered and cried as a few went too deep, drawing small traces of blood. That only seemed to spur him on further, his talons roughly spreading her from behind and driving a sharp stroke down against her clit. She arched and practically wailed, tears forming behind her eyes. It hurt, but it hurt so good. She felt him growling and moving behind her, heard the heavy parts of his armor crash to the floor, and then he pressed on her roughly, naked; his hard, uncovered length shoved against her lower lips, rubbing hotly and without precision.

His breathing had grown rougher, and she felt his hot pants beating down on the sensitized skin of her back. She brought her head back, crooning with sheer want and desire. A painful grip covered her scalp, and he pulled her head back further with her hair.

"You enjoy this, _Commander?_ " he sneered behind her. She felt him dip low, he breath on the shell of her ear. "You enjoy the raw power of a male dominating you, proving you a helpless, weak female." His words were degrading, but sparked something deep in her that she hadn't known before. Her life had been about keeping control and proving she could run with the big boys; could handle anything thrown at her and walk away without a scratch. The mantle of commander had weighed heavily on her shoulders the past few years, and something in Garrus' words cracked the mantle and caused it to fall off. She was bare again, a woman with needs and wants and desires, with no militaristic boundaries of any sort.

She screamed loudly as his cock moved from resting against her to surging into her with no preamble.

\-----------------

Garrus paused, simply closing his eyes and allowing himself to feel her pulse around him. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in her jagged breathing and her gasping moans as he expanded to fill her, every twitch of inner muscle from her only making him grow.

He grimaced. This was going an interesting direction. He had doused her to wash the scent of the fucking drell off her, and no telling what had happened between them before he had arrived. He was sure there hadn't been anything like what he was doing to her now, and with a half thrust, he made her gasp. He smiled with male pride. No, she was still his. Not been touched in that way for a long time. His thoughts trailed to that cocksucker Alenko. He'd been here first. He'd been inside his woman. This human woman who was now whimpering and tightening around his cock. His Commander. His Shepard. His Jane. _His._

Fire burning in his veins, his rage cooling but not gone, he simply rocked into her. Short, sharp thrusts that had his tip prodding the deepest parts of her. He dropped the hand from her head, letting her collapse back onto the bed with a gasping cry. His talons dug into her hip, forcing her back against him, spearing her with renewed lust. He even dared to let go of her arms, which she simply braced on the bed, one hand even dropping back to grasp his wrist as he pushed and pulled her. He raised an eyeridge as she forced herself further onto him, beginning to shout hoarsely, random words and names falling from her mouth; he was sure she wasn't aware she was even doing it.

"Yes, feel that, do you? My cock filling you completely? I own you, Shepard. You're mine, you understand me?" He began thrusting harder, gritting his teeth and digging claws into supple, fleshy hips.

"Oh-h fuck AHH! Jesus-ah! Holy-" Her first climax shot through her, causing her to tighten around him and shout out biblical names into the bed. "God- _Christ_ -ahf-fuckin' Mary-"

Any other time, he would find her outbursts incredibly amusing. Hell, he might just start laughing right now at all of this. The game she played, acting so damn coy when she knew what he was. He wasn't some human male who had human limits. She would never get hurt with someone like Alenko. He'd know how far to go, how far to push. This was animalistic, almost a frenzy. The differences between their two species wasn't so different, but he was quite sure the bleeding scratches all over her body, the chafing of her inner thighs and ass as he struck her with his hips over and over, or the way her pussy lips were deep red from friction and trying to accommodate his girth, were things humans weren't meant to deal with in this most basic act.

"Aahhahh-ss-spirits--" Her voice cut out as she swallowed to wet her throat, her pause in her continued litany of curses and calls catching his attention. Spirits? What, was she going through every religion of every species now?

"Ohh-fuFUCK, oh keelah!"

He barked a laugh, unable to help it. She hadn't heard it, too far gone in her maddening pleasure. He panted, his breath covered in chuckles, wondering if he should let it slip to Tali that her peoples' words were escaping the Commander's lips as she shrieked in ecstasy.

"Uuuhh-don'ttss-stop you _bosh'tet_ -"

He snorted loudly now, slowed his hips to a stop and simply laughed -- _Oh dear Spirits,_ yup, that was his Commander Shepard.

She was panting something fierce, her eyes glazed as he shook with mirth, still buried deep in her.

"Wh'jesop?"

Garrus choked back more deep laughs, settling for releasing his tight grip on her hips, running his talons lightly across the marred flesh. He wasn't done with her by a long shot, but this was a nice pause. He leaned down near her ear, amusement coloring his flanging voice. "What did you say, my dear?"

Shepard swallowed as best she could, her throat dry and cracked. "I said, why'd you stop?" she growled.

Garrus shook his head, his grin wide. Best he keep this interesting tidbit to himself. She honestly didn't know of her... outbursts. Pleasure overload seemed to have her run at the mouth.

He leaned back, his eyes roaming her form.

Somehow, the scratches and bleeds didn't make him feel guilty. Shepard knew what she was getting into with him. He was a turian. He was all hard ridges and talons and teeth.

Something clicked in his brain.

_She knew what she was getting into. I'm a turian..._

He peered down at her with slight confusion. If she wanted to go this far, to bring him to this point... He sighed, pulling out of her with a slick pop.

Shepard groaned and wearily raised herself on her hands. "What are you doing?" she rasped.

He lifted her bodily, but not like before. Turning her to face him, he plopped her down on the bed, her hisses of pain still keeping his anger sated. She bounced twice, staring up at him in confusion and indignation. _Huh, if I was getting the life fucked out of me, guess I'd want it to keep going too,_ he mused.

Garrus climbed over her, shoving her back towards the wall. She grunted in pain as her back slid against the sheets, red streaked across the pristine white from her wounds. Her hands flew to her flesh wound on her hip where he had grabbed her, holding it closed as he grabbed her by the ankles and swung her legs around his bony hips.

Pressing close, his chest ridges already burning red chafe marks into her breasts and nipples, he sharpened his gaze on her.

"What you did was underhanded. You didn't have to push me this far to get what you want, Jane."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he silenced her with a snarl. His mandibles danced briefly in agitation. "I'm still incredibly angry at the tactics you used, so I'm not sorry about the marks on your body. In fact, I'm not done yet, I think."

He slanted her hips up, and drove into her once again, his cock pulsing rapidly now. Damn, he didn't have much longer. It was always the view of the front of her body that undid him. She had moaned deeply, but whimpered with need when his hips refused to move. She herself couldn't move while he held her ankles still.

He pushed slightly against her core once more, revelling in the panting gasp she gave. Her hand flew to his face before he could react, grabbing his unscarred mandible and high cheekbone. He felt something wet against his face, and realized it was the hand she had been holding to her hip.

_Her blood. Her red blood._

Something in the way he looked seem to undo her. She threw her head back, silently giving in to him fully, exposing her tender areas without a care.

He growled low, his instinctual urges overtaking him.

\-----------------

It was crazy. It was powerful. Was this how turians fucked? He had faced her to him again, pressed deep into her, hovering. She hadn't been in this position with him before, and apart from the sheer amount of pleasure-pain that rode up her spine from him taking her from behind, it was quickly becoming her favorite. She could see the emotions in his eyes, watch his facial features twitch and tense. That roughly scarred face with the beautiful blue markings. Her hand flew up of its own accord to the undamaged side of his face. She rubbed a thumb across the blue line under his eye as she gripped his mandible. When deep red covered the blue, she paused and her breath hitched.

It was beautiful, his color and hers, running together. A deep, lush purple overtook his marking where her blood streaked, and her pain faded.

No, this wasn't how turians fucked. This was how Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian _made love._

She would heal, and they would learn. His nature hadn't been caged, and her limits hadn't been reached. But it achieved the happy medium she was aiming for, at least. He wasn't hiding himself any longer, that thick pulsing organ pushing greedily through her cunt lips, widening her channel so exquisitely. She may never ride him again. He would be above her, pressing into her whether she could help it or not.

There was something she had read, in her 'research' before their night together before the relay. _The_ ultimate act on the turian female's part. Usually happened from behind, as they had been earlier; if she hadn't been so doped up on pleasure, she might have remembered then. Then again, she wasn't a turian.

She closed her eyes, throwing caution to the wind and exposing her neck for him. She heard an almost feral snarl, before teeth descended to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, piercing deep.

She grunted loudly in pain, taking it all. He wasn't giving her any quarter, not showing any signs of restraint. He dug in, his mandibles flexing against her sweat-covered skin, his hands flying up to wrap under her shoulders and grip along her back. All at once he was galvanized. His hips snapped against hers, and her breath was taken from her in a shrill cry. Her hands flailed, finally grasping the headboard behind her as he drove hard and deep into her, just as before. Shepard swore as she felt his cock engorge within her walls, which only made her shiver and scream, pain long since gone and pleasure overriding her higher thinking.

She was dimly aware she was screaming _something_ like before; words, maybe, possibly English or even other languages, she wasn't sure. Didn't matter to her now, as long as Garrus continued that wonderful reaming of her abused cunt. She found a definite plus to this position; his ridged plating of his abdomen scraped wonderfully against her clit. Jolts of raw energy shot from her crotch at every thrust to ride up her spine in waves, overtaking her brain in the most blissful of ways.

She shivered as his teeth tightened in her shoulder briefly, her eyes opening wide as she felt his roar travel through her body from his mouth, his cock enlarging almost to the point of rupture before he shot inside her, his spunk coating absolutely everything of her walls. She felt his fluids seep from her around his length as he continued to thrust in her, and her peak overtook her once again before she could feel any more. Shepard's world went white, sparks and fireworks shooting in front of her eyes, with Garrus holding her as the world fell to black.

\-----------------

Shepard wasn't sure she was alive. She felt like she was comfortably floating in a haze, not a pain nor a scratch anywhere. She was breathing, rather calmly it seemed. Like she had been asleep for ages.

She felt a movement under her, and strove to reach consciousness.

She opened one eye slowly, peering over at her own hand being clasped by a large three-fingered one. Loosely held, as if without a care in the world. She twitched further into awakening, and a rumbling voice resounded from under her.

"Hell of a way to get your point across, Jane."

The three-fingered hand of her lover closed tighter on hers, stroking lightly with his thumb. She smiled gently, moving her head to peer up at calm, intense blue eyes. "I knew you would understand. I wasn't worried."

Garrus scoffed lightly, his mandibles twitching in mild humor. "You're lucky I did. Anyone else wouldn't have caught on to your subliminal messages while fucking the absolute shit out of you."

Shepard grinned tiredly, reaching with her unoccupied hand to run a finger down his browplate and along his scarred mandible.

"Yes well, no one else will get that chance, now will they?" she murmured. Garrus quietly growled, his vibration warming her body even though he hadn't meant it to.

"I don't know what deal you made with Krios, but I can only assume it was some ruse to get me off my ass. I hope so, at least."

His growl quieted when she pulled his forehead down to hers, nuzzling his nose. "Among other things. I'm extremely humbled by your ferocity and possessiveness, you know."

The growl had given way to a slight purr. "You're mine, Jane. To everyone else, you're 'Commander' or 'Shepard'. But here, in our space, you're mine." He pulled back to give a smug grin. "Besides, I found an interesting quirk about you that I'm sure no one else has seen."

She cocked her head in confusion, and winced as her shoulder seized. Garrus peered at her, slightly apologetic but ultimately, reeking of male pride. "Ah, yes, you may want to take it easy for a bit. Once you passed out, I dressed most of your wounds and they're healing well along the way to leave no scarring. But that-" he brought their joined hands up to her neck and tapped the area where he'd bitten her with a talon "-will stay. To let everyone know, including you, just who you belong to."

She blew out a shaky breath. What she had done was something only female turians offered to those they wish to mate with. _For life_ , it had said. _I gave Garrus my life_. He had responded just as a male turian would. The bite would last, would leave a mark. A bond.

Well, hell. She'd died once. What else could be done to her? She didn't fear death. She feared a life alone without Garrus, at least. The feelings that had stirred between the two were nothing short of breathtaking. If they were going to survive what was coming, then everything needed to be laid out as it was tonight.

"Jane..." he murmured. She focused her eyes on his, finally noticing how drained he really was. All the rage and anger had burned out, and he was simply tired, from what she could see. Part of her lamented having to push him to that extreme.

She placed her free hand on his markings, the ridge under his eyes still covered with her blood and staining the plate a purple. "I'm here, Garrus. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

He nuzzled closer to her, and merely purred louder. A slight movement between them, and she gave a slight gasp as he filled her once again, a slow steady pulse beating from his length into her. "Garrus..." she whispered.

"I just need you now. Relax, let it go, I've got this." His deep voice soothed her, so quiet and flanging with such a layer of affection, that she couldn't help but love this man even more. She laid back, letting him rise over her, grasping both her hands in his as he calmly and firmly rocked back and forth in her, almost massaging her inner walls as an apology to the rough treatment earlier.

She crooned and sighed, gripping his hands and bringing them above her head. Garrus leaned and pressed his forehead to hers, the intimate act raising such levels of warmth and comfort alongside the pleasurable slow lovemaking. He thrust so gently into her, breathing against her mouth as she panted softly. His tongue swiped across her lips, and she opened her mouth to allow their tongues to mingle.

It wasn't long before Shepard moaned long and deeply, her walls convulsing around him like silk. He groaned her name, spilling inside, adding a new rush of warmth to her core. They licked each others' mouth and tongue a few more minutes, nuzzling in the post-coital haze that clouded around them. Garrus stayed within her until he receded back behind his plates, and merely shifted to lay on his side, their hands still joined above her head. He dropped one hand from her grasp to wrap around her shoulder tenderly, bringing her close into his body.

She sighed as his heat enveloped her, inside and out. Wrapping her arm around his cowl, she quickly fell into slumber, but not before uttering a heartfelt "Mm, keelah..." in his ear.

He gave a silent laugh, gathering her close while smiling.

 _Oh dear Spirits_ , yup, that was his Jane.

\-----------------

Epilogue

.~.

Personal Message via Omnitool Interface 4.21b

From: Commander Shepard

To: Thane Krios

Subject: Thanks

Thane,

Thanks so much. Plan worked. Not moving out of bed for a solid week. Have informed Miranda that she has the deck while I am indisposed. Officer Vakarian is out as well.

By the way, if you get any messages from Vakarian talking about a ‘quirk’ of mine, could you forward it to me? Thanks.

-Shepard

.~.

Personal Message via Omnitool Interface 4.21b

From: Garrus Vakarian

To: Thane Krios

Subject: [NONE]

Krios,

Not sure whether I should shake your hand or break your nose.

Either way, you step foot in the Commander’s quarters while I’m in here, and you’ll wish the Collectors had gotten a hold of you.

Just a warning.

-Vakarian

.~.

Personal Message via Omnitool Interface 4.21b

From: Garrus Vakarian

To: Tali’Zorah vas Normandy

Subject: Question

Tali,

Apparently Shepard knows twenty-two quarian swear words, which I’m honestly wondering if you told her before from the first Normandy, or this time around on the second. …Or if she just learned them on her own. Doubtful, given your outspoken nature.

Anyway, back to my question: Do you think I could get her to scream all twenty-two words before she passes out?

-Garrus

.~.

Personal Message via Omnitool Interface 4.25b[PIRATED - UNDER COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT]

From: Tali’Zorah vas Normandy

To: Garrus Vak-[PERSONAL INPUT:{unknown use of word, check quarian reference database}]

Subject: [NONE]

Garrus,

I still have my shotgun.

-Tali

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... not sure where the rough sex came from, honestly. But you know, Shepard's a tough woman. She'd be able to handle anything Garrus throws at her. I'd like to see HER take a missile to the face! D:
> 
> Oh, btw, what Shep and Thane did... I'm gonna with a friendly 'You're my favorite siha! *hug*' moment, but you can add what you want.
> 
> I don't know if I get the point across that Garrus reeeaaalllyy did not like smelling another male in what he considered his space. He was with Shepard, they had shared something special, and promised more to each other, and she had invited him into her quarters as more than just 'friends with benefits', and in turn, he walks in and picks up the stench of another male. Yeah. I'd be mad too, especially if my partner was acting the way Shepard did. Ah well, not sure if that translated. :/


End file.
